Cynthia Swann
Cynthia Swann is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of one of Odette's swan maidens from the ballet Swan Lake. Though she strongly believes that she'd make a better Odette than Duchess, she serves as the Swan Princess' second-in-charge. When time comes, Cynthia hopes that she and Duchess can switch roles. Unbeknownst to Cyn, her true destiny lies in being the Black Swan. Since Raven's abolishing of the Storybook of Legends, it appears unsure if Cynthia will have to follow trough at all. Character 'Personality' Cynthia is a loud, make-a-statement type of girl who has no trouble fitting in or standing out. She is kind when she needs to be and brutal when she wants. Her personality and principles are so flexible that she gets along almost easily with everyone. Everyone that is, but Duchess Swan. The two have a strained relationship, but due to Cynthia's ambitiousness, there is tolerance involved. Cyn is also very vocal about her desire be the next Swan Princess. Cyn is largely a selfish and ambitious person, willing to do anything to get what she wants, but also intelligent enough to know when to sit back and let things unfold. Placing her easily in the fictional Slytherin House. While the fact remains unknown to her, all facets of her personality, and ironically even her style, are telling factors of her true identity: the Black Swan. Appearance Cynthia has raven black hair with a streak of swan white. Her eyes are a shade of gold, but they lack the shine. Her skin is fair and her lips are a pink she likes to color red. She has wide eyes to match her round face and oftentimes employing glitter into her makeup and outfit. Fairy Tale – Swan Lake How the Story Goes Swan Lake How Cynthia Comes Into It As though the swan maidens live through the end of the story, there are no issues with Cynthia's existence. Because the spell was by Siegfred and Odette's dying together because they love each other, the swan maidens had left to seek a new life for them now that they were no longer swans. Cynthia's mother had fallen in love with a hunter and they were happily wed. Relationships 'Family' Cynthia is very close to her mother and father. Her mother is fond of telling Cyn stories of Odette, which had first sparked Cynthia's love for that role. Her father? Well, that's ''another matter. Her father was a well-known hunter around their village. Therefore, spilling the magic beans was a big shock to him. He used to hunt swans and now he has children who are half-swan. Even though, he loves his two daughters dearly. Cynthia also has a younger sister named Penelope. She and Penelope have a close and loving relationship, with the occasional "''Why don't I get a destiny, too?" statement popping in every now and then. 'Friends' Cynthia has no trouble with making friends. There is a special place for people who tolerate Duchess just as well as her Swan Maidens do. Don't tell anyone about that, though. She is somewhat friends with Duchess Swan, but frenemy is a more apt term. Her outgoing personality allows her to befriend a number of students, even those rebelliously inclined, though the dancing fairytales have a closer relationship to her than most. She's a part of The Swan Squad and is the de facto right hand of Duchess. 'Pet' Cynthia has a swan named Swanhilda. Swanhilda is, when not with Cynthia, fighting with Duchess' pet swan/alarm clock Pirouette in a battle for dominance. Normally, the fights are always cut off by their owners. The two swans seem to get along when there is either dance or ballet music involved. 'Romance' Cynthia is in love with the idea of love. The chance too fall for someone is deep in her head, but she's still more for becoming the next Odette. However, she tends to admire people she's close to. However, due to her want for the Swan Princess role, she has a more or less complicated view on the next Prince Siegfried, Ziggy. She is currently open for any ships. Outfits As opposed to Duchess' lilac-based style, Cynthia tends to where pure white and silver and gold with a hint of swan feathers and some of the color black because it contrasts nicely. Trivia *Her surname is Swann a common misconception, but it peeves her out when she's mistaken as Duchess' sister. *Her birthday is on October 11. *While she was raised to be a Swan Maiden, her real destiny is to be the next Black Swan. This manifests in her ability to fit in well, her affinity for black, her strained relationship with Duchess and her unhealthy desire to be the next Swan Princess. Notes *Her name was originally Princess Swan, but how could she be a princess and Duchess was lower? *Cynthia is based of the word cygnet which is a baby swan. *Her sister Penelope has a name which means running swan. Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Swan Lake Category:Royals Category:Swan Maiden